In the Haven of the Enemy
by supernerdwantstofight
Summary: Dawn is the daughter of Jedi Knight, Kanan Jarrus and rebel pilot, Hera Syndulla. She survived the second great jedi purge and joined the resistance as a pilot. On the mission to find the map of Luke Skywalker she is captured along with Poe Dameron. How will she get out of this mess? Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. OC/Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have never uploaded a fanfiction ever. This is my first. I am open to any suggestions. You can private message me with ideas. I will give you credit for any help or inspiration you give. I did not create Dawn, the collective of kanera shippers on Tumblr did. This is my interpretation of her. I am not a talented grammarer, but I hope it's good enough. Please comment your thoughts I would love to see them.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars LucasFilms does. (and Disney owns Lucasfilms)_

Dawn stood at the back of the old man's hut, letting the streamers by the door lean on her shoulder. As they talked she would pick a string up and fiddle with it. Lor San Tekka, the old man, spoke in a very whispery tone that Dawn did not care to pay attention to. Poe seemed to hang onto every word. She watched as the man grew even more serious, if that was even possible. Just before he handed the map to the resistance pilot, Dawn felt a shock of electricity go through her body. Just after the force sent her the message, Poe uttered the words, "We've got company."

She nodded sullenly, "Lots of company." Dawn was not ready to deal with this. She felt the cold. She knew what was coming.

"We have to hide." Poe shouted.

"You have to leave. Go!" Tekka commanded. Poe turned to him conflicted and nodded running off. Dawn frowned.

"May the force be with you." She muttered and then ran after Poe and BB-8.

The two climbed into the ship that they came in. Dawn placed the little, round droid in the droid pit. As Poe started up the x-wing, a blaster shot hit it. Dawn groaned loudly. The two jumped out of it and Poe picked BB-8 up and out of the cockpit.

He leaned down to the droid. "Take this with you, it'll be safer." He turned to her, "Go now, Dawn. Find the nearest town. Contact General Organa." She nodded and took off running with the droid.

Her heart pulsed in her chest. She felt a pang. The old man was dead. They ran further away. "Kill them all." When she heard that time slowed and a cool wind flew threw her body. "I have to go back. I'm sorry BB-8." The droid beeped sadly in response. She turned back and ran with all of her strength, her speed aided greatly by the force. She couldn't run away from people who needed her. Not again.

When she could see the troopers she ignited her blades flipping them around in her palms. The larger one was blue and the smaller, a shoto, yellow. With the all of the force she could channel, she deflected blaster shots and stabbed unfortunate storm troopers who got in her way. She switched off the swords and warded off the flames with all her might. As the energy of the fire pushed her back the Chrome Trooper ordered, "Grab her."

The uniformed men headed toward her, in turn she closed her eyes and focused her mind, waving her hands in a circular motion. "You will not." She commanded. The troopers paused. She reignited her sabers and spun so that the blades went through the soldiers around her. When this action was completed a freezing cold force overtook her. She was levitated in the air and moved toward the air craft. She was released from the icy grip in front of the feet of Kylo Ren.

"Troopers, escort her into the ship. Take her sabers. Check for other weapons." His robotic voice instructed.

The troopers grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her onto the ship. The sith like man quickly passed her by in favor of bothering someone else. She shivered. The dark side gave her a feeling in her body that she loathed. They ushered her into a dank, grey cell, with a shelf that she guessed was meant for sleeping. In the middle sat a chair that was much like that of a med bay seat. The white uniformed men locked the door after exiting.

Dawn did the only thing she could do. She sat down on the shelf bed, hugging her knees close, and sighed deeply. 

Dawn would have fallen asleep if not for the way the wall pressed uncomfortably against her lekku. She was so bored that she entertained herself by taking breathes varying in length and loudness to make some kind of noise. When she gave up on the idea of sleep, she sat up right, legs crossed over each other, hands resting on her thighs, and began to meditate. She let the force flow around her and into her, allowing any insight, good or bad it could give.

She stayed that way for several minutes. She could not quiet her thoughts enough. Her mind flashed back to that night. The night she fought so hard to forget. The rain, the nights, the perished, the cold, all of it came rushing in at once. It fled just as fast as it had come. The clicking of boots warded it off. My turn. She thought bitterly.

When the door opened so did her eyes. Low and behold, it was exactly who she expected, Kylo Ren. He was taller than the twi'lek girl by over a head. He was similar in height to her father. Before he could force her into the chair in the middle of the room, she sat herself in it and secured herself in. "That was easier than expected." He said.

"Was that a joke?" She smirked. That was unexpected. She inhaled a deep breath, waiting for whatever form of torture he would use to get information from her. He extended his arm until his hand was in front of her face. There was that familiar cold and then a sensation of memories being brought to the surface. After taking in a second large gulp of air, she stared at the mask, as if the silver slits were eyes. She would not let him in.

Her head began to ache from his probing attempt. After she fought him for all of thirty seconds, she could feel frustration growing. It fueled him, but it also disrupted his focus. In defeat, his hand dropped to his side. A tinny sigh escaped from the apparatus. Then, he reached his gloved hands over his helmet and removed it. Dark curls fell around his face. Her walls tumbled down in shock. Ben Solo? It couldn't be, but it was.

Dawn wanted to rip him apart for not recognizing her, but she kept her mouth closed. "This will be much easier for you, if you just cooperate." His voice was deep even without the mask.

"It would be easier for you if you just gave up…" She hesitated. Should she? "Ben." He didn't react. He must have recognized her. How could he not. She didn't think he knew that many half twi'lek half human girls. Most people thought that she was a twi'lek with an odd skin condition, but it was really just her mother and father's DNA mingling. The middle of her face was a mid-toned tan color, while the outer portions of it were light green with the occasional spot that was the same tan color as the other parts of her face. Her lekku were smaller than most girls her age and had brown splotches on them like her face. The fan favorite of her face were her bright greenish blue eyes. People constantly said that she stole her father's eyes. But she didn't; Maul did.

He smiled before placing his hand back to its place by her face. "Just relax and it will all be over soon… was it… Dawn?" He pushed into her with the force harder than before. "You'd think they would have better protected the survivor."

With that he popped the bubble protecting the information. Images flooded through her head. The first was her mother, smiling at her from the pilot's seat of The Ghost. She heard her voice, "Hang on!" The next was her father, making a sarcastic remark about her sneaking out late one night. She didn't know why she didn't realize that he would sense her absence. She remembered imagining his narrowed eyes beneath the wolf eyed mask.

Then Ezra popped in her head. His dark blue hair was restrained in a ponytail, like her father's always was. He was threatening a boy who had flirted with her because Zeb and Her dad were both unavailable. His bright blue eyes sparked with passion and brotherly love.

She heard the spray of paint before she saw Sabine. She smelled it before she saw it. Sabine's hair was dark blue at the top and purple at the tips. This was from a long time ago. She towered over Dawn at this point. Sabine turned around to smile at her and wave. She was always excited to see Dawn.

The image melted into another. She was riding around on Zeb's shoulders making the noises of a fighter's air craft. It was rebel and imperial, a game the crew would play with her. The lasat was ordering around random imaginary troopers as Commander Meiloorun. Just then Zeb cried out in pain. The menace of a droid had electrocuted him.

"Chopper." She grumbled. The images were gone. Tears wet her face. "Stop," She choked out. "Stop right now, that's too personal… it's too personal. Please." Her words were starting to shake. "No more. No more."

He wore a cruel triumphant smile, but she could feel something off about him. It was as if her own memories had revived some painful memories of his. He knew things about her. He had the upper hand now.

She looked down at her hands, despite being restrained they were trembling. "You haven't seen the map." He stated.

"Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to jeopardize the mission by peeking at it." She continued voice returning to its normal tone, "Besides, I don't care where Luke Skywalker is. I just want to know where Ezra is." He had probably already figured that, based on what he found in her mind.

Without another word he exited the cell. She easily slipped out of the seat using the force and returned to the shelf bed. She lied on her side, cradling her legs, and let the tears rain down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm trying to come up with more ideas, but school is pretty stressful and gets in the way a lot. I'm gonna keep pushing through and see how this goes.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Lucasfilms does. (Disney owns Lucasfilms)_

She had heard the alarms ringing throughout the ship. Poe had escaped. She smiled, still laying on the cold shelf. Dawn was worried about what the first order had in mind for her. She knew nothing of use, but she was force sensitive. Ben's new master could be interested in that. Only time would tell.

She sat right side up, placing her feet on the floor. When she stood up, she was a little off balance. The ship must have been moving at a fast pace. She sat down on the floor in the cross legged position she usually did to meditate and called out to the force. She inhaled and thought of one person. _Ezra_. He could help her. If only she could find him.

Something about the cell removed her patience. She couldn't even meditate properly. At this point any interruption was welcome. On cue, the door slid open. She heard the click of her boots. It was Kylo Ren, the commander who used to be Luke Skywalker's student.

A trooper grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "Leave us." He ordered. The towering man led her through the halls of the ship.

She scowled eyes trained on her boots. Her mind swirled with all the possible ways of escape. All her plans were rendered useless when she remembered that she didn't have even one of her two sabers. She could tell just by being near him that he was much stronger in the force than she was.

The silence was maddening. She looked up at him, anger apparent on her face. "Where are you taking me?" She sighed.

"The supreme leader wishes to see you." He responded monotonously.

"Right. Of course he does." They turned a few times before coming up to a large door big enough for a wookiee to fit through. The door opened automatically and she followed him into the room.

Inside there was a holoprojection of a giant creature that reminded her little bit of the way her father described the first inquisitor the Ghost crew faced.

"This is the girl we captured on Jakku. Her name is Dawn Jarrus. She's a surviving student of Luke Skywalker's."

She couldn't let that misinformation pass, so she cleared her throat. "I learned everything from my father and his holocron. I never trained under Master Skywalker." She left out Ezra. There was nothing more they could do to Kanan Jarrus but Ezra, they could find him.

Her eyes remained on her boots. She couldn't stand to look at the monster that was Snoke for more than a few minutes. His darkness tried to sneak past her walls to corrupt her. She could feel him trying to evoke fear and anger. Giving in was not an option.

The monster took in a breath and audibly expelled it through his nostrils- If he had them. She couldn't remember. -before speaking, "Have you been able to extract any important information from the girl? If not than I believe the task should be passed onto General Hux."

"She knows nothing of value; however, she could be used as a bargaining chip to the resistance. We could have use for her because of her force sensitiveness."

Dawn finally looked up. Kylo Ren's master looked to her like a Pau'an, the species of the grand inquisitor her father defeated, except he was huge. Looking at him for a longer period of time helped her to realize that he was a holoprojection.

"Very well, keep her here for the time being." And with that she was ushered out of the room and down the hall.

She walked just behind the Knight of Ren. "So, do I have to go back to that cell or…?"

"You will be relocated to a different cell."

"Oh, fun. So how've you been all these years?" She hoped that maybe if she could not escape she could annoy him. It would make this awful situation more bearable.

He did not respond. She pretended that he did. "Oh that's nice. You know, I've been pretty good up until recently. I've been working as a resistance pilot for a while now. Taking after my mother now I suppose. You know she was and is probably one of the best captains of all time. I still train and meditate regularly though. Gotta stay loose. If you gave me my light sabers back maybe, we could spar or something., find out who had the better master. What form did you specialize in again? I favor form thre-"

He sighed loudly and turned to her with such great force that she thought he would knock her to the floor. His mask was inches from her face. In response to this, she leaned back as far as she could without falling over. "Stop talking." He growled at her.

"I was just trying to make conversation." Her former boldness began to return. She smirked at her own remark.

"Don't." He turned away from her and started walking again. She was hit with an unbearable wave of anger and hatred. She had pissed him off. _Good_.


End file.
